User talk:Lycaon Pictus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Peenut2k7 page. Before anything else, please take a visit to the page of rules and read through it. You can also visit the to talk to other users off their talk page. If it's empty, you can visit again later, or wait a while to see if anyone comes on. Finally, the Main Page always has something promising, like announcements of updates. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Peenut2k7 (talk) 06:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) On ZTV's Status as an affiliate As much as I would love to remove Zoo Tycoon Volcano as an affiliate, I'm still fairly new as an administrator here, and I thusly don't know how to do so. I also feel I should ask RootFloatCream before doing such an action, though they aren't particularly active here. I will remove ZTV as an affiliate once I have the knowledge and the chance. Peenut2k7 (talk) 17:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Image:Tiger.png|250px Add this to an infobox, though you have to put " " around the text for it to work. Also, change "Tiger.png" to the image you would like to use. Peenut2k7 (talk) 05:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, sir Lycaon Pictus (talk) 05:30, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Sir,can you tell me how to delete bad article such as this and this ? Lycaon Pictus (talk) 09:28, June 17, 2015 (UTC) While ZTV has had a shitty past, if this wiki was spammed recently, it was not ZTV. It was a group of banned staff members known as the ch0des. The staff do not condone this crap, and threw off the bad eggs long ago. --Spinosaurus111 (talk) 07:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Appreciate the suggestions. Sorry for replying late, I've been feeling a bit reclusive lately and haven't been focusing on a whole lot that would involve talking to people. You can keep calling me sir if you want, but I'm actually more of a madam. It seems that Peenut has taken care of the issue at hand, or is going to. It may be best to have a poll to decide this. The ch0des are a group of former ZTV staff members who are known for trolling, and in general, being wastes of oxygen. Some of the members include shitheads like Bizkit and Flames. They are the ones that have been fucking with the wiki in the past. They mostly banned from ZTV, and the ones that are not have since left. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 16:32, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I have also made sure that if they screw with any part of the ZT2 community again, or try to regain their power, I will shit fury all over them. The wiki is safe from them for now, but, Peenut left, and Root is not overly active. We need yet another admin if we want to deal with the small chance of future vandalism by them. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 16:59, June 19, 2015 (UTC) This also applies to sites with strong ties to the ZT2 community, such as ZTV, and Speculative Evolution. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 17:07, June 19, 2015 (UTC) In fact, they probably have not vandalized this wiki in atleast a year. Spinosaurus111 (talk) 17:11, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your information. Lycaon Pictus (talk) 03:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC)